Promises, too transcend lifetimes
by unfinishedstorylines
Summary: Set in the year 2040, with Korra dead and a new Avatar turning sixteen, Mako meets the earthbender who he will teach firebending, still reminiscing the legend that was Korra


_ After the defeat of Tarrlok's reign of terror and treaty with Amon, Avatar Korra located an isolated island off the coast of Republic City and built it to what is now the Island of Self Defense. Much like the Kyoshi warriors, Korra trained students of all bending or non bending abilities to defend themselves against the terrors of bloodbending and chi blocking. The later half of Avatar Korra's life was devoted to teaching who she, Mako, Bolin, Tahno, and the Order of The White Lotus deemed as pure souls her acquired knowledge of defense. As the Team Avatar began to mature into their young adult lives, they all took their separate paths, Korra to stay on her island and train her disciples, Bolin to travel to the Earth Kingdom, later to become one of the masters of that element, Tahno back to Republic City to become a politician, but Mako is the one that stayed with Korra. Through the years their love grew for each other and the two married on the island, having three children Toza, a waterbending boy, Senna, a firebending girl, and Tonraq, a non bender, but a master at the ways of self defense his mother taught. In the year 2024, Avatar Korra passed at the age of 121, and the cycle of the Avatar continued to an earthbending boy named Raikko, who after his 16th birthday, must travel to Self Defense island to train with the only firebender Korra wanted her successor to train with, Mako. _

* * *

Mako peered off to the skyline of Republic City. _Those were the days, huh? _He looked over the majestic island which his wife founded and was bombarded by the flashbacks. Flash **_"You're still here?" "You're still a jerk?"_ **Flash _** "You're the Avatar, and I'm an idiot" "Both are true"**_He scoffed at himself _If only I'd known what an adventure I was in for. _Now at his elderly age, Mako knew his time to join Korra was soon, but he also knew that if he broke his promise to her, the spirit world would be a very dark place, he promised to live through the pain without his sweetheart for a few more years to train her successor. His only fear was, if Raikko wouldn't be fond of him as his firebending teacher.

"Father he has arrived"  
"Very well, I'll meet him in the court yard"

As Mako left his home and to the heart of the island he saw the bloodbending self defense classes, and he remembered how he never wanted to think about what she went through that one night he was arrested, it haunts him to this day. And there he was, her spirit, in front of him. As robust as he looked he had tender emerald eyes, and soft brown hair that seemed just a tad too long, but that must be a teenage thing. Mako stared at the boy in awe just before he was interrupted by his voice

"Good morning sir- I mean Sifu- it's an honour to meet you, I read all about your adventures with your brother and probending team and Korra and may I say it is an honour to b-" The young man was nervous, his face was beet red and his was stumbling on every word he said, obviously he was anxious in meeting Mako, he wondered if Korra was like this when she met Tenzin. _Probably not, she's Korra_

"Well boy you're the most polite Avatar I've met, here have a dumpling and sit down"

The two sat in awkward silence for what seemed an eternity, and the new Avatar was the one to shatter that silence. "So how was she?" Mako seemed shocked, hadn't he learnt in history, hadn't his grandparents told him of the wave of fear that loomed over the world back then? Hadn't he even _looked_ at the island? "No sir- Sifu- I mean.. will I be able to live up to her?" There it was, the Korra in him, he remembered the same day on the coast of Airbender Island when Korra was convinced she was the worst Avatar and couldn't even be on the same scale of Aang. Had he missed those days, the days of angst they had, the days of passion. Oh had he longed to see her one more time. She was his everything, his only thing, she was what infuriated him, but calmed him, what scared him, but sheltered him, what made him want to punch a wall, but what made him want to be a better person. He turned around to give this new Avatar an answer when he saw her, Korra had over taken his body, _this poor boy_ he thought _Korra's going to drive him crazy_

He quickly worked up the courage to talk to her spirit "K-Korra you're beautiful, as always" She stared at him dumbfounded, _yep he's still an idiot, of course that's true_. Her water tribe dress swayed in the wind, and a smile hit her face.

"Mako, I know you miss me, but I need you to be here for him, he's got a lot to learn"  
"Of course, I would never break our promise"  
"I know you wouldn't...would you tell the kids I love them?"  
"They know"  
"What about you?"  
"I know too, do you?"  
"Okay team captain, of course I know" she paused "Hey team captain?"  
"Yeah?" Mako said hopefully  
"Make sure he's safe"  
"Always"

And the spirit left, leaving a tired Raikko. "W-Was that her?"  
"Yes, yes it was"  
"And.. do you think I can live up to the legend of Korra?"  
"You will"

* * *

Mako went to his room that night, reminiscing his days of Korra, and looked to the window. He heard a whisper on the wind **_Sleep well team captain_**

"Korra" he whispered "I will **_never_ **break my promise"


End file.
